Total Drama Moonlight Island
by Lethargic Yuki Co
Summary: Twenty-two new characters have arrived to compete for the million! Which one will win? Who are the twenty-one will lose? Find out on Total! Drama! Moonlight Island! Updating regularly. Any reviews/constructive criticism HIGHLY appreciated. (20/22 remain)
1. A Totally Dramatic Comeback!

Welcome to the hottest reality show on television!" Chris exclaims, "Today, twenty-two campers will arrive on Moonlight Island to compete in a race for one million dollars! I'm sure a lot of you already know what I'm going to say, but let me explain to the newer fans. Every three days, the campers will compete in a series of challenges to determine a winner. Everyone on the winning team will be safe from elimination. The losing team must vote to determine who will be eliminated. The camper with the most votes, of course, will be forced to walk our new Dock of Shame, and ride the brand new Yacht of Crushed Dreams home, never to return again. Ever! Oh, looks like our first camper is about to arrive!"

Lilian rides her suitcase off of the boat, and narrowly avoids crashing into Chris.

"Hello, Lilian. Welcome to Moonlight Island," Chris says.

"Oh, hey! You must be Chris McLean!" Lilian says, happily, as she slaps Chris in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Chris asks, in pain.

"I always do the most random thing that comes to mind," Lilian explains as she sits down on her suitcase.

"Ugh..." Chris groans. His smile suddenly returns as another boat arrives.

Kenny walks onto the dock, and sighs.

"Welcome, Kenny!" Chris greets.

"Hello..." Kenny groans as he goes to stand and wait.

The next boat arrives. Antoinette jumps off of it, smiling.

"YAHOO!" She screams as she lands on the dock.

"Hello, Antoinette," Chris greets.

"I'm here to make things happy!" Antoinette esclaims.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Chris responds.

"Awww, thanks!" she replies, as she goes to wait.

The next boat arrives, and Terrence walks off of it.

"Hello, Terrence!" Chris greets.

Terrence just walks past him, wordlessly.

(Terrence's Confessional)

Terrence just stares at the camera.

(Confessional Ends)

The next boat arrives. Florence walks off of it.

"What's up, Florence?" Chris asks.

"Oh, you know, nurse training things," Florence says.

"Cool. By the way, if you tend to anyone's wounds, your team loses the challenge and you get eliminated," Chris explains.

"What? I can't do my part to help people out?" Florence asks.

"Not if your part reduces the suspense," Chris answers.

Florence goes to wait, kind of angry.

(Florence's Confessional)

"I didn't come onto this show for the money," she says, "I came to help the other contestants out after seeing what kind of dangerous challenges we'll be engaging in!"

She pauses for a moment.

"But the money would be nice, too."

(Confessional Ends)

The next boat arrives. Hajime walks off of it.

"Hello, (mispronounced) Hajime," Chris says.

"It's Hajime," Hajime retorts.

"Wow, someone's sassy!" Chris replies.

"By the way," Hajime says, "You don't need to act like you have a soul or anything."

Marina walks off the next boat.

"What's up, Marina?" Chris asks. Marina stares at him.

"It depends on how high you are," she replies and goes to wait.

The next host arrives, and the twins walk off of it.

"Hey, everybody!" Nico greets.

"Hey, Nico, Nicole!" Chris replies.

"Ugh... I hate this place already," Nicole complains.

"Look on the bright side, sis," Nico says.

"What bright side?! There is no bright side!" Nicole exclaims.

Mitchell walks off the next boat.

"Um, hello," he says, awkwardly.

"Bonjour, Mitchell!" Chris greets.

"Um, where do I stand?" Mitchell asks.

"Wherever there's room!" Chris states.

"Oh, ok," Mitchell says, as he finds somewhere to stand and be a background character for the remainder of the episode.

Valerie walks off the next boat.

"Hello," she says, in a rather low voice.

"Greetings, Valerie," Chris greets.

(Valerie's Confessional)

"Valerie's the name, beating the opposition to a bloody pulp is my game!" she exclaims.

(Confessional Ends)

Leon walks off the next boat, a big smile adorning his features.

"Hey, Leon!" Chris greets.

"Hey, people!" Leon greets, as he waves. Lilian begins doing a pirhouette, Kenny sits in despair, Antoinette throws glitter, Terrence stares, Florence ties her shoe, Hajime listens to music, Nico taps his foot, Nicole reads a magazine, Mitchell piddles his thumbs, and Valerie runs in place. A drop of sweat forms is his head and he sits down among the less normal.

Helena walks off the next boat.

"H-" Chris tries to say, before being cut off.

"Gimme an H!"

"H!" Lilian, Antoinette, and Leon replied.

"Gimme an E!"

"E!"

"Gimme an L!"

"L!"

"Gimme another E!"

"E!"

"Gimme an N!"

"N!"

"Gimme an A!"

"A!"

"What does that spell?" Helena asks.

"HELENA!"

Mason walks off the boat.

"Hey, Mason!" Chris greets.

"U-Um... H... He... Hello...?" Mason murmurs. He goes to wait, not wanting to be the center of any more attention.

Sunshine walks off the next boat.

"Wow... This place looks environmentally friendly," she says.

"Hola, Sunshine!" Chris greets.

"Nice to meet you," she says as she sits down to meditate.

Ira walks off the next boat.

"Hey guys! What's up?" he asks.

"Selemat pagi, Ira!" Chris greets.

Ira smiles and goes to wait with the rest of the contestants.

The next boat arrives, and Alexa walks off of it. She's taking notes.

"I estimate the total area of this island to be one-hundred square kilometers," she says, "Ah, I surmise you are Chris McLean, the host of this program!"

"Yup, that's me," Chris says.

Alexa continues to take notes as she joins the rest of the cast.

Yet another boat arrives. Nate, dressed in a business suit, walks off of it.

"Um, Nate, the suit isn't really necessary," Chris says.

"Oh... I just like it," Nate says, in a hushed voice.

Nate walks over to the rest of the cast, and stands, looking down at the ground.

The next boat arrives, and Mirabelle jumps off of it. She's wearing a dress that looks like it's from the late 1800s to early 1900s.

"Howdy, Mirabelle," Chris greets.

"I reckon this is Moonlight Island! Oh, and Mira is fine. That's what everyone back on the farm calls me," she replies. She, predictably, goes to wait.

Franz is the next to arrive.

"Hey, Fra-"

"No hablo Ingles," he says as he sits down.

Yvonne is the next to arrive.

"Hey, am I the last one?" she asks.

"Nope. We're still waiting on-"

The next boat arrives, and Louis steps off of it.

"I can't believe I signed up for this..." he sulks.

"Well, that's your fault!" Chris cheers, excited to get things started. "It's time to choose teams."

Everyone looks around at eachother. Chris turns to face the twenty-two teens. "The ones I pick will come stand behind me. The ones I do not pick will stay there. Nate, Kenny, Helena, Alexa, Marina, Florence, Mira, Terrence, Mason, and Hajime. You are the Shrieking Snakes. The rest of you are the Bewitching Beavers. Now, I know you just got here, but we're gonna start our very first challenge soon! I hope you're ready!"

 **Question of the day:**

What are your predictions?


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare Begins

The twenty-two campers are standing on the new island's Dock of Shame. Teammates are getting to know each other. Chris suddenly clears his throat. "I know you all just got here, but your first challenge is about to begin! Let me explain it. It's quite a simple challenge; all you'll be doing is a simple foot race around your temporary new home. There will be no eliminations, as you all just got here."

"You're being nice. I did not expect that from you," Mitchell says.

"Don't get used to it. Everything from here-on-out is going to be brutal. Like seriously, I doubt you'll survive," Chris responds. Mason gulps.

"Come at us with all you got!" Mira exclaims, "We can take it!"

"But can we really?" Nico asks.

"Meet me at the campfire in half an hour," Chris says, "Then we'll get down to business."

%%%

The teens are all standing at the starting line. Chef is wearing a rather revealing outfit, and is holding a flag.

"That's terrifying," Yvonne whispers to Mitchell. He nods in agreement.

"It's the first episode, and I already need therapy," Mitchell replies.

Sunshine is kneeling down, "O Mother Earth, bestow the strength to secure the win for me and my team."

"Pffft, like that's gonna work," Nicole guffaws. Sunshine glares at her.

%%%

Terrence stares at Marina, lovestruck.

"What the hell is your problem?" The emotionless girl deadpanned.

"Oh, um, nothing!" Terrence exclaims.

Marina just starts running away. Terrence didn't hear that the challenge was going to begin. He blinks and starts running to catch up with the other campers.

 **(Mira's Confessional)**

"If we lose the next challenge, there ain't a doubt in my mind that Terrence is goin' home."

 **(Confessional Ends)**

"Ugh! I'm falling behind..." Leon laments.

"At least I'm not in last for once..." Kenny "cheers".

Terrence has managed to establish a lead.

"I'm gonna win this!" Lilian says as she does a backflip over the finish line. Nate, Alexa, Mira, Louis, and Florence follow suit immediately afterwords. As time goes on, more and more of the Snakes arrive at the finish line.

"At least this challenge is non-elimination," Lilian says. Most of her fellow Beavers are about to make it to the finish.

Kenny and Leon are the only ones who have yet to cross the finish line.

"I hope we don't lose..." Florence mutters. Just then, Kenny crosses the finish line. Florence puts her hand out.

"One!"

The rest of the team looks at her confusedly.

"What? We should do, like, a cheer," she suggests.

"Two..." Kenny groans.

"Three!" Helena cheers.

"Four..." Marina deadpans.

"Five!" Terrence exclaims.

"Six!" Hajime exclaims.

"Seven?" Nate says, posing the cheer as a question.

"Eight," Louis mutters.

"Nine!" Mira cheers.

"Ten," Alexa says.

"E-Eleven..." Mason says, shyly.

"TO THE SNAKES!" Florence exclaims.

Leon trips as he crosses the finish line. The rest of his team glare at him for costing them the challenge.

Chris claps. "Good job, Snakes. Originally, this episode was gonna be non-elimination. However, after some thought, I decided that I don't want to keep you from the thrill of the campfire ceremony any longer! Meet me at the campsite at nightfall, Beavers."

The Beavers sigh as Chris leaves them behind.

%%%

"Beavers. You are here tonight because you lost the challenge—"

"We're here because _you_ pulled a dick move and made a non-elimination challenge an elimination challenge," Valerie states.

"Right... Lilian, Valerie, Antoinette, Sunshine, and Nico. You are safe. You get normal wooden memorials. Nicole, Yvonne, Mitchell, and Ira. You are also all safe. That leaves Franz and Leon. Franz, you... um... I don't know. Just, just take the last "1 vote" memorial. Leon, you are leaving. Your head shall become the bottom of the Totem Pole of Losers."

%%%

"I wasn't cut out for this kind of stuff," Leon admits as he rides off into the night.

* * *

 **22nd Place:** Leon

 **Question of the day:**

Did you enjoy the quick read? Please leave any advice, if you have any!


	3. Chapter 3: Moonlight, Starbright

"Last time on Total Drama: Moonlight Island—" Chris is kicked by an unknown female. She's wearing flashy clothes, has pastel pink hair that fades into a pastel blue, pastel pink lipstick, and a flashy dress.

"YOU are no longer the host of this show. I, Ellie Greene, AM!" she exclaims. It is now visible that the dock has been replaced by a Fashion runway, the campfire is now a stage. "We've made some... _adjustments..._ since last time. First of all, I, teen icon Ellie Greene, am your hostess. Second, instead of a campfire ceremony, we will now have a TDA-style Awards Ceremony. If they fail to receive an award, they will take the Runway of Shame, and take a flight to Playa des Losers!" Ellie explains as she steps off of the circular, pink platform at the end of the runway, pulling Chris behind her. "Total Drama Moonlight Island begins for real, right now."

%%%

Ellie pushes Chris along the Runway of Shame. A screen on the stage displays "Chris". Chris falls through a trap door, but then comes out in a helicopter, leaving his own show against his will.

%%%

"Please, don't think too much about the confusion earlier. All you need to know is, ot's challenge time, and your survival is not guaranteed!"

"Oh dear lord..." Kenny mumbles.

"Today's challenge is very simple. It's a water gun fight. The team with either the most standing by the time limit, or who outlives the other team, wins immunity. The time limit is five hours. You will need to strategically maneuver your way around the island, and aim carefully. If you don't aim carefully, you get shot, cuz you'll get noticed! If you fall into any body of water, you are out. Chef will be dropping hazards onto the playing field. Exercise caution. Snakes, since you won the last challenge, you get a special advantage! You will be in the forest somewhere, while the Beavers will be forced to find a base at camp. Ready? I don't care! Go!"

"Also," she continues, stopping the campers from finding hiding places, "There is an Elimination Idol in this challenge. Find it, and you can choose which of the twenty-one players will go home tonight."

%%%

Nicole is walking in the forest. She sees something gleaming in a bush, and takes it out. "The idol?!"

"Who're you gonna eliminate with that thing?" Mitchell asks, scaring her.

"AHHHH!" Nicole screeches as she turns around and falls backwards. Mitchell catches her, tango style. Nicole blushes.

"Relax. It's just me. Oh, and, I don't shoot that way," Mitchell states, dropping her.

"Ow!"

"*Sigh*... Do you wanna know who I think you should eliminate with that thing?"

"Who?"

"Marina. She's the strongest competitor on the island."

"True. Thanks for the input."

%%%

 **(Mitchell's Confessional)**

"No ulterior motives whatsoever. Sure, I've bonded with Terrence the most, despite his being on the other team, and he's one of the only friends I've made in my life, but I'm only telling Nicole to eliminate her because Marina is her team's, the winning team, strongest player. If we don't eliminate her now, who knows when her team will lose?"

 **(Confessional Ends)**

"Let's hunt down some Snakes," Ira suggests.

"Sure," Franz replies.

"Gotcha!" Hajime exclaims as he shoots the two Beavers down.

"Agh..." Franz groans.

"%%%

"We're gonna win this thing!" Florence exclaims.

"Oh no you're not!" Nico exclaims as she is taken down by his water gun.

* * *

%%%

"By this point," Alexa says, "I expect that there is a grand total of eighteen contestants left in this Hydraulic Hunger Games."

"HIYAAAAA!" Lilian screams. Alexa non-chalantly shoots her, and turns around to see Sunshine, whom she also shoots.

"Make that sixteen."

Valerie shoots Alexa from above.

"Make that fifteen."

%%%

Mitchell is non-chalantly walking about.

"Mitchell!" Terrence exclaims, as he tries to shoot. His gun is jammed.

Mitchell non-chalantly shoots at Terrence. "Ah man! You got me!" Terrence whines.

"Why don't you follow me? I need the extra pair of eyes," Mitchell suggests. Terrence nods. As soon as they start walking, Marina jumps dons from a tree and shoots Mitchell.

"So dreamy..." Terrence muses. Mitchell's face shows that he is all but amused.

 **(Mitchell's Confessional)**

"It's not like a I care or anything, it's just that I want Terrence all to myself-" he covers his mouth in horror to what he just admitted on international television. "Oh god!" he exclaims. "I-I just said that! For millions of viewers all over the friggin' globe to see! Oh my freaking god! Frick! F***!"

 **(Confessional Ends)**

%%%

"Ugh..." Kenny groans as he falls into a lake.

%%%

"I'm so happy to still be in the game~!" Antoinette exclaims.

"Not for long!" Nate shouts as he shoots her.

"Awwww..." Antoinette whines as she walks away.

%%%

 **(Yvonne's Confessional)**

"So, I'm all alone at the headquarters. Not fun. Valerie, Lilian, and Sunshine were supposed to get back a looooong time ago!"

 **(Confessional Ends)**

Mira comes riding in on a pig, and shoots Yvonne down. "Yee— crap!" Mira exclaims as Valerie shoots her from the trees.

"Easy enough—"

Valerie is shot by Marina.

%%%

A montage of the remaining campers (save for Helena, Marina, Nico, and Nicole) is being shown.

The two duos walk in as the sun begins to sets. Western music starts playing.

"Haaaaa...!" Helena exclaims as she shoots at Nicole, who shoots right back at her.

"Dang it!" both girls exclaim.

Marina non-chalantly shoots Nico and walks away.

 **(Nicole's Confessional)**

"Marina may have won her team the challenge, but she's going home. Haha!"

 **(Confessional Ends)**

%%%

The two teams are gathered at the Runway of Shame for the first ever Moonlight Awards Ceremony.

"First off, I'm soooo excited to be hosting my very first Awards Ceremony! Here's how my Awards Ceremonies work: each contestant, even if they're not in the losing team, will receive an award. However, one will receive the Suckiness Award, and be forced to strut their pathetic stuff on the Runway of Shame! Get it? Got it? Good! The Best Performance Award goes to Marina! The rest of her team gets a Safetiness Award! Now, Beavers... Nico, the Best Loser Performance Award goes to you. Nicole, and everyone else gets a Safetiness Award."

"We're all safe?" Terrence asks.

"No, Terrence," Ellie replies, "Marina, you'll be trading your Award for a Suckiness Award. You were kicked off via Elimination Idol."

"WHAT?!" Terrence asks "NO!"

"Thank god," Marina deadpans.

%%%

Marina walks the Runway of Shame. The screen on the stage displays "Marina, 21st" on it. She falls through the trap door, and leaves the island via helicopter.

"Why did she have to leave...?" Terrence asks.

* * *

 **Question of the day:** How do you feel about Ellie?

 **Rankings:**

22nd, Leon

Non-Participant, Chris

21st, Marina

Stay tuned for Chapter Four!


End file.
